Let's Play The Games !
by Noel Scarlet
Summary: Nah cerita apa lagi yang dibuat Noel ? . Kali ini Noel mempersembahkan acara "Let's Play The Games!". Kali ini Noel memberikan kesempatan bagi para readers untuk me-request game apa aja! APA AJA! Fanfic ini dibuat saat author sedang stress jadi maap kalo ada yang pingsan, mual dll. REVIEW! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Noel : "Alohaaa minna , Noel datang lagi , pasti kangen kan sama Noel" #digebukin readers

Amu : "Ngapain lo kesini ?"

Noel : "Mau ketemu sama Ikuto!"

Ikuto : "Mati lo"

Noel : "Yak! Daripada ngobrol mulu enakan kita mulai ceritanya .

**Disclaimer : Shugo Chara punya Peach-Pit sensei**.

**Warning : typos , gaje , humor nggak terasa ,garing ,super crispy tanpa lada, dapat menyebabkan kanker , mual , muntah" dll**

Noel : " Nah para readers semua disini Noel akan mengadakan acara!"

Readers : "Apaan tuh?"

Noel : "Apa ya ? Kasih tau gak ya ? Mau tau banget atau mau tau aja ?

Readers : "Kami pergi.."

Noel : "Tunggu dong, gue cuma kidding kali. Nah kita akan mengadakan acara

Let's Play The Games!"

Rima : "Gue punya firasat buruk"

Noel : "Yayayaa, whateper Rima. Di game ini para readers boleh nge-request game apa aja! Apa aja! APA AJA!"

Amu : "Udah!"

Noel : "Terserah mau game apa aja mau tebak-tebakan , truth or dare atau apapun. Klo untuk Truth or Dare readers bisa ngasih Truth or Dare nya"

Para chara yang ikut adalah

All chara : "Pasti kami"

Noel :" Yap! Benar yang ikut KuTau,AmuTo,KaiYa, RiNagi, dan Tadase

Tadase : "Cuma gue yang kagak ada pasangan "#terpuruk

Noel : " Derita loe"

**Ditunggu reviews nya minna ! ;D. Game nya terserah deh kalo mau bisa ngasih cara main nya juga. Don't forget to Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yak ! Noel kembali lagi dari alam kubur (!?) untuk membalas reviews dari readers sekalian !**

**Rima : "Pergi lu setan!" #nebar garam**

**Noel : "Oe gua bukan setan!, sudahlah langsung aja lanjut ke cerita"**

**Disclaimer : Noel gak punya Shugo Chara (pengennya sih punya). Shugo Chara punya Peach-Pit sensei **

**Warning: typos , gaje , humor nggak terasa ,garing ,super crispy tanpa lada, dapat menyebabkan kanker , mual , muntah" dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

Noel : "Siang readers, nah sekarang saya sudah berdiri di sebuah pusat bermain . Saya Noel mengabarkan dari..."

Amu : "Lo kira ini berita!" #ngelempar kamera

Utau : 'Orang gila'

Noel : "Apa lo bilang" #glare

Utau : "Gak ada!"

Noel : "Yah udah daripada kita bicarain yang gak penting kita mulai aja"

All Chara (-Noel) : 'Lo sendiri yang ngomong kayak orang gila'

Noel : "Kalian bilang apa !?" #evil smile

Kukai : 'Nih orang bisa baca pikiran'

Noel : "Bukan! Gue baca skrip"

Ikuto : "Woi, kapan mau mulai ?"

Yaya : "Ayo mulai Noel-chi"

Noel : "Ya, gue ambil reviews nya dulu" #masuk ke kubangan kertas

Amu : "Tuh semua reviews ?! Banyak amat !"

Kairi : "Di luar dugaan"

Noel : "Bukan sih yang lain kertas bekas bungkus cabe"

Nagihiko : 'Kasian amat ni anak'

Noel : "Nah pertama kita baca review dari Melaina Sytry.. . Nah Mel-san me-request DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) ! Eerr" #ngelirik Ikuto

All Chara (-Ikuto) : #ngelirik Ikuto

Ikuto : "Apa ?"

All Chara (-Ikuto) : "Gak"

Amu : 'Ikuto bakal OOC buangetszz' (Amu : "Gue gak se-alay itu !)

Noel : " Mulai!"

Entah darimana satu ruangan besar di depan mereka

All Chara (-Noel) : "Darimana tu !?"

Noel : "Selama gue author nya , yg imposibel jadi posibel"

Ikuto : "Kalo gak bisa bahasa Inggris enakan gak usah ngomong pake bahasa Inggris "

Noel : "Ya wateper , nah sekarang Noel berikan peraturannya . Di sini ntar chara masuk bergantian . Ruangan ini tertutup jadi kita gak bisa liat dari luar. Ntar lo lo semua pilih lagu yang lo suka sudah itu nari aja dah ntar skor nya keluar kasih Gua "

All Chara (-Noel) : 'Geret'

Noel : "Great kali"

All Chara (-Noel) : " LO YANG BUAT!"

Noel : "Nah ayo mulai. Kita hompipa aja"

All chara : "Hompipa alayum gamber. Nenek Rima pake baju rombeng"

Rima : "Enak aja nenek gue !"

Tadase : "Noel-san..."

Noel : "Watt?!" #what kali

Tadase : " Kok daritadi gue gak banyak ngomong ya ?"

Noel : " Ah ! Sorry gue lupa"

Amu : "Hei ? Jadi siapa yang duluan?"

Noel : "Ayo ulang!"

All Chara : "Hompipa alayum gambreng. Nenek Amu pake baju rombeng!"

Amu : "Enak aja Nenek gue . Ulang!"

Akhirnya mereka ngulang sampe seabad lebih #plak

Noel : " Ya udah gue tunjuk aja ! Yang pertama Tadase"

Tadase : "Eh ?"

Noel : " M-A-S-U-K"

Tadase : "I... Iya.."

Tadase masuk ke ruangan yang muncul dari alam lain , lalu menutup pintu. Karena lama para chara pergi jalan-jalan.

Seminggu kemudian... Maksudnya sejam kemudian...

Tadase : "Akhirnya selesai whew.. . Eh ? Minna ? Noel-san !?"

Noel : "Apa" #muncul kayak hantu

Tadase : "Waa!?" #kena serangan jantung

Noel : "Mana skornya ?"

Tadase : "Nih"

Noel : "Lanjut hehehehHEHEHE"

Rima : ' O..ow..'

Noel : "Amu !"

Amu : "WATT ? Maksud gue WHAT ?!"

Noel : "Masuk lo" #lempar Amu

Sekitar 4 jam (baca 4 menit) kemudian...

Amu : "N...nih skornya"

Noel : "Nest maksudnya Next"

Kairi : "Kok gue cuma ngomong sekali ini ya"

Noel : "Sorry gue lupa"

Nagihiko : " Gue juga"

Noel : "Lupa"

Kukai dan Utau : "Kami juga!"

Noel : "LUPA!"

Amu : "Err... Ikuto juga"

Noel : "Biar gak OOC"

Yaya : "Yaya ?"

Noel : " Ngerti arti LUPA gak seh!"

Skip (Nagi , Rima ,Yaya , Kairi , Utau dan Kukai udah masuk)

Noel : "Terakhir Ikuto"

All Chara (-Ikuto dan Noel) : 'Ikuto aja yang gak di skip'

4 menit lebih 60 detik kemudian (Rima : sama aja 5 menit bodoh! . Noel : Gua mau!)

Ikuto : "Nih" #nyerahin skor

Noel : " Yang menang juara 1 adalah Jeng.. Jeng... Jingle Bell..Jing.."

All Chara (-Noel) : " BUKAN LAGU!"

Noel : "HeheheheHAHAHAHahhaha"

All Chara(-Noel) : ' Yap ! Ni anak positive gila'

Noel : "Ada yang lucu ?"

Rima : " LO YANG KETAWA "

Noel : "Oh iya ?"

Amu : "Bacain pemenangnya aja ngapa ?"

Noel : " Ehm ehem.. Pemenang juara 1 adalah ... #jawdrop "

5 jam kemudian...

Noel : #jawdrop

1 abad kemudian...

Noel : #jawdrop

5 abad kemudian...

Noel : " WHAT!?"

All Chara : #tidur

Yaya : "Apa ?!"

Utau : #nutup kuping

Noel : "Pe..pemenangnya Ikuto"

All chara (-Noel dan Ikuto) : "WATT? WAIIT ? WHHAAAT !? APA!? DUNIA KIAMAT!? "

Ikuto : " Yeyyyy gue menang , yayyayaya Yayy ! Gue menang" #nari gaje

Amu : "I...Iku..to" #jawdrop + sweatdrop

########### (tayangan atau bacaan ini disensor)

IkutoFC : "MATI LO NOEL SCARLET!"

Ikuto : "GUE BUNUH LO!"

Noel : "Err... Ini menandakan saya harus lari . Jane ! " #ngacir

IkutoFC : "SINI LO!"

Noel : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAMAK! HELEPPP! HELEP ME!"

All Chara (-Noel) : "Abaikan permintaan tolong diatas bila tidak mau menjadi korban kedua" #innocent face

Readers : "Gak kok , biarin aja"

Noel : "HELEP! Kalo dibantu gue bikin fanfic Amuto dah!"

All Chara + Readers + IkutoFC : "GAK NGARUH!" #ngejer Noel

Noel : "Noooooooooooooooooo!" #nangis sampe Indonesia banjir (!?)

**To be Continued**

**Amu : "Berharap aja Noel bisa menulis fic lagi" #innocent smile**

**Rima : "Sampai ketemu di chap 2 , kalo authornya selamat"**

**Noel : " JAAAANNNGGGAAAANN LLLUUUPPPPAA RRRREeeevvviiiieeewwwsss" #masih ngacir**

**Nagihiko + Tadase : " Jangan lupa review ya! Janee " **


End file.
